villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magic Man (Adventure Time)
Magic Man is a recurring character in the series, Adventure Time. He is a Martian who was banished to Earth 200 years prior to the series. He loves to use his magic to mess with people. Appearance Magic Man is a Martian who has green skin and wears tattered yellow clothes and a matching yellow wizard hat. He also wears mismatched boots, one purple and the other red. His eyes are white, like the Ice King's eyes. He also wears a red backpack with orange and green straps; the backpack has a rolled up pink blanket on top of it. He also has a pouch strapped to his leg. He is one of few characters with a nose. Personality Magic Man is the kind if person who admits his wrongdoings. He states that he is a gaudy and jolly soul who is out to teach a "magical life lesson," that he is a jerk. Magic Man is also mischievous and enjoys inflicting misery on other people. This is first shown in "Freak City," where he poses as a homeless man to travelers, begging for food. If someone gives anything to him, he does them "a mystical magical favor" by turning them into a mutated freak resembling body parts. Other cases of his pranks include forcing Finn and Jake to experience the food chain by turning them into different organisms, and injecting Jake with a sleep-inducing substance to send him to Jake World. Magic Man's is apathetic and refuses to take responsibility for his actions as seen in "Sons of Mars." When Grob Gob Glob Grod come to arrest him for his past crimes on Mars, Magic Man avoids capture by shape-shifting Jake's body into his own and shape-shifting his own body into Jake's, resulting in the former being taken to Mars. After Finn demands that he take them to Mars, Magic Man takes him to his house. After seeing an old picture of his girlfriend Margles, he decides to help Finn by showing him his machine, which takes him to Mars. After Jake dies, the rest of Magic Man's magic returns to him, and he merely proclaims that he has won. History Powers and Abilities Magic Man possesses an immense amount of magical power. He has demonstrated the ability to teleport and transform objects and creatures with ease. In "All the Little People," Magic Man reveals that he has the ability to bestow sentience upon inanimate objects as seen by the Little People. Magic Man is also able to create a large time bubble that can slow down movements and sensations as seen in "Time Sandwich." Despite his abilities, Magic Man never fights or takes aggressive action against his opponents. However, he seems to be adept at defending himself in combat. He protected himself from Gork's lava blasts by conjuring portals and redirecting it behind him. He was also able to quickly recover from being punched and launched a great distance by Zap, making a perfect landing. When he changes the freaks back to normal form he appears to do nothing but lightly clap his hands, suggesting it took little to no effort at all. In light of how carefree he was about the fight, it is likely the Super Freak wasn't really a challenging opponent for him. Although he prefers to simply tease Finn and Jake, Magic Man could easily become one of the biggest threats the duo have faced, as he seems to leave pure chaos in his wake, not thinking twice about turning Finn into a foot or Jake into himself, along with letting Jake die for his crimes on Mars. Trivia *In an interview with the creators of the show it was said that Magic Man was originally planned to be the guardian of the Dead World testing people to see if they were worthy to be sent there. However, this idea was scrapped. *Magic Man was originally going to appear in the episode "Ghost Princess" according to Jesse Moynihan. *In "Sons of Mars," whenever there is a close up on his hands he appears to have five fingers, where other times he has only four, even when he is morphed as Jake. *The reason Magic Man is such a jerk might be that someone he cared a lot about, Margles, fell off the mountain. *Abraham Lincoln actually states, "I remember when you were really cool. Before that night you spent on Olympus Mons with Margles." This is an actual Martian mountain, and the tallest known mountain in our Solar System. *In "Sons of Mars" Magic Man sings a short song while in Jake's form, with the line "...And the little people get left behind." This line is alluded to by the title of the episode "All the Little People." *Magic Man is Jesse Moynihan's favorite character in the series. *Magic Man's gender swapped counterpart, Magic Woman makes a cameo appearance in "The Prince Who Wanted Everything." Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Wizards Category:In love villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Jerks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Trickster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Humanoid Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Thief